Goro
Goro is the strong but sophisticated prince of the Shokan race and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Despite swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn, After being the Mortal Kombat champion for over 500 years Goro simply wishes overthrow him and take his place as Emperor of Outworld. Even if it means opting to aid Shang Tsung in his quest to conquer Earth Realm. He is the secondary antagonist in the first game and film, a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Armageddon and a supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Gantu in Disney's Lilo & Stitch, the Pig Sheriff in Samurai Jack, and Principal Lewis in American Dad!. History Original Timeline Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat Deception Mortal Kombat Armageddon Alternate Timeline Mortal Kombat 2011 Mortal Kombat Comics Mortal Kombat X ??? Powers and Abilities Goro possesses superhuman strength and is one of the most powerful warriors alive, as evidenced by his winning nine straight Mortal Kombat tournaments. He can fire blasts of fire from his hands and mouth, leap high into the air to land on his opponents, and spin around with his fists out, which he can ignite with fire. Arguably the greatest fighter in the series he had unrivaled brutality and agility which made him a famously difficult character to beat. He was so tricky in fact that his strength had to be toned down in later games to give players a chance (anyone can face it he is a half dragon with four arms, and he is going to be competitive and tough). In Other-Media Goro appears as the secondary antagonist in the 1995 Mortal Kombat film, where he is portrayed and voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Goro serves as an accomplice of Shang Tsung and is eventually killed by Johnny Cage, who manages to knock him off a cliff to his death. Relations Allies *Emperor Shao Kahn *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Reiko (killed by Havik in the MKX comics) *Rain *Tanya *Tarkata *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in the MKX game) *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in the MKX game, revived in MK 11) *Sindel *Cyrax (killed himself in the MKX comics) *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in the MKX comics) *Jarek *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in the MKX comics) *Triborg *Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in the MKX comics) *Kano *Black Dragon *Red Dragon *Daegon *Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in the MKX comics) *Havik (killed by Scorpion in the MKX comics) *Chaosrealmers *Netherrealm Demons *Reptile (formerly) *Ermac (formerly) *Saurian (formerly) *Sheeva (formerly) *Geras *Kronika Enemies *Earthrealm heroes *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Jade *Princess Kitana *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Kenshi Takahashi *Special Forces *Bo' Rai Cho *Kotal Kahn *Ferra/Torr *Erron Black *Saurian *Sheeva *Ermac *Reptile *Fujin *Sareena *Li Mei *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Cassie Cage *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin Quotes Gallery Images Gororendermk9fix2.png Goro.jpg|Goro sitting on his throne. Goro 2.jpg|Goro engaging in Mortal Kombat Mortal-Kombat-Deception-MKD-Render-Character-Goro.jpg goro_mkt_sketch_manual.png Goro's death.jpg|Goro plummets to his doom. Beneto_MKX_GoroA.jpg groarmt-m.jpg goro__kuatan_warrior__mortal_kombat_x_render_by_xxkyrarosalesxx-d8tj7xm.png Kothal Kan's army.jpg|Goro, Ferra and Torr, Ermac, Rain and Tanya help Kotal Kahn defend Outworld. RCO022-1.jpg|Goro and Daegon mention the Dragon King Onaga in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Videos Mortal Kombat Deception Goro Ending Trivia *Goro is stated to be a polygamist, possessing several wives/queens consort. Sheeva was originally believed to be one of them, but this has not been proven. *He had a cameo in Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he is fighting Johnny Cage in Netherrealm, albeit missing his two lower arms. *Goro was voted #3 on Screwattack's Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. *It was hinted that Goro felt nothing but contempt towards Shao Kahn as he rejoiced in the Emperor's "death" before being disappointed that he survived after Quan Chi healed him. *His original name was "Gongoro". *According to series creator Ed Boon, there were two models of Goro. The first model was used for stop-motion in Mortal Kombat 1. The model was posed so much that it fell apart overtime. The second model is still intact. It is currently stored at Netherrealm studios. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Amoral Category:Evil from the past Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Barbarian Category:Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Monarchs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Necessary Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers